sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mateo
Mateo is the grandson of former Avalor Royal Wizard Alakazar, and the current Royal Wizard under Crown Princess Elena's rule. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor When Princess Sofia goes looking for Alakazar and arrives at his home, she is first met by Mateo's mother, Rafa, who dismisses her at first, but Mateo, overhearing everything, reveals himself and wonders what Sofia wants. When Sofia reveals she is trying to free Princess Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, Mateo aids her in summoning Zuzo, Alakazar's chanul, then joins Sofia and the Jaquins as they travel to the ancient Maruvian temple where the Crown of Aziluna resides, bearing witness as Sofia transforms into a mermaid, and then freeing Elena from the Amulet of Avalor per Zuzo's instructions. Joining Elena as she returns to Avalor, Mateo remains with Sofia as Elena goes to deal with Shuriki alone, but fails, and reveals that Sofia's own family have now been made Shuriki's prisoners. Returning to his house, Mateo learns from his mother Rafa that she knows the spell to free Elena's little sister and grandparents from the enchanted painting that Alakazar imprisoned them in for protection 41 years ago when Shuriki took over. Returning to the palace, as Luna lures Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban out of the throne room, Mateo sneaks in, joined by Elena, Armando, and the Enchancia Royal Family shortly thereafter, and casts the spell, successfully freeing Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa from the painting. Joining them on the Jaquins, they rally the citizens of Avalor City to march on the palace, and once Elena and Sofia open the gates to let everyone through, Mateo joins Elena, her grandparents, Sofia, and her parents as they lead the crowd to confront Shuriki, then watches as Esteban betrays Shuriki, throws her wand to Elena, and Elena destroys it, freeing Avalor from Shuriki's tyranny once and for all, and taking her place as Crown Princess as heir to the throne following Shuriki's murder of her parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia. Mateo joins in the celebration that follows. Elena of Avalor In the series, Mateo is promoted to being Elena's official Royal Wizard, following in his grandfather Alacazar's footsteps. Once Royal Wizard, Mateo proves to be a valuable ally to Elena in her early days of rule as Crown Princess, managing to defeat his grandfather's arch-enemy Fiero, recover the Codex Maru, and hone his magic spells as well. This comes in handy once it is discovered that Shuriki was still alive and had allied with Fiero and the Delgados, making Mateo's duty as Royal Wizard that much more important to Elena with stopping Shuriki before she could take over Avalor again with a dark counterpart to Elena's Scepter of Light, the Scepter of Night. Soon, after a trip to Nueva Vista, Mateo is able to petrify Fiero again, while Elena defeats Shuriki for good. Mateo is later granted his own personal quarters as Royal Wizard in the Avalor Royal Palace, despite some setbacks from Rafa wanting to see if Mateo still needed her support, which proved a problem initially to Mateo and Elena, but Mateo is able to solve it on his own and convince Rafa he'll be fine on his own. Later, he sees Elena off as she departs with Skylar to speak to Quita Moz about repairing her Scepter of Light after it was damaged during her battle with Shuriki in Nueva Vista by the Scepter of Night's attack and he's unable to help due to the Scepter of Light's Maruvian origins. Later, Mateo and Elena contact Sofia, asking her to send ''The Lost Princess of Avalor, the book Alacazar turned into with his remaining magic when he grew old and arrived in Enchancia, back home to Avalor. Sofia agrees, and Mateo is reunited with his grandfather, only to learn that the spell used to turn Alacazar into the book is wearing off, and when the book disintegrates, he'll die and pass on to the Spirit World. Mateo is able to save his grandfather through a potion he concocts with Alacazar's help, but Alacazar tragically sacrifices himself to protect Mateo from Ash Delgado and a now fully evil Esteban, passing on to the Spirit World. Gallery 4323.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards